


Jack

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Overall sadness, Post CoE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: A very short something I wrote immediately after finishing COE.





	Jack

Set after COE  - Jack is somewhere , in some planet - point is, committing suicide.

He's just about to pull the trigger when he hears a deep, cool voice behind him.

"Jack"

It took him some time to react - not because he doesn't recognize the voice, but because he doesn't believe it's real.

"Jack" comes the voice again.

Than, maybe, there is a chance it's real. 

He turns. Slowly.

 

It is him. Him. He turns up now. After all this. Just now. 

 

They just stand, facing each other, not speaking for a while.

They always felt some sort of a bond between them, but this was different, there was something else there as well now.

Sorrow.

 

2016/03/16

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this, and this being my first reaction back then, I though it's worth posting.   
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
